Meet Up with Erika
Go to Panino in Beverly Hills Talk to Erika Jayne |level = Level 7 |location = Panino, Beverly Hills |rewards = +100, +50 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = Perform with Erika}} You get a frantic call from your manager, Simon Orsik, who demands to know where you are. Confused, you ask him why, and he tells you you're late for your wrap party - oops! He urges you to make haste as you talk to Erika Jayne at your wrap party, which is held in Beverly Hills. Travel to Panino in Beverly Hills and talk to Erika Jayne to begin the goal. Erika is pleased to see you, as she was worried you weren't going to make it to the wrap party in time! Together, you look back upon the season of True Real People of Hollywood you filmed. You will also meet Lacy Boyd, another star of True Real People of Hollywood, who seems resentful at the amount of exposure you and Erika are getting. When Erika invites you to help her promote her new music, Lacy can be seen plotting to sabotage the two of you, much like your own rival (Willow Pape/Dirk Diamonds) would. After meeting Erika, Simon will call you about the first part of the campaign, which leads into the next goal, Perform with Erika. Dialogue Simon's Call= |-| Meeting Erika= '''2 Shady much? |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 1''' & '''2 Oh lighten up Lacy, we're just having a good time! Come on... have a drink with us. |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = YourName? Uh, yeah. Well, s/he sure seems to get along nicely with Erika. Dislike them? It's not like I dislike them. I just find their constant positivity... irritating. But that's none of my business. |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Will this feud stay fuelled? Will Real People of Hollywood return for a new season? Keep up to date to find out! |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = That turned out so great! I can't believe you said that stuff, Lacy. It was all just for the show, right? |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = What? Oh. Of course. Totally. You think I actively don't like you and YourName? Ha. Of course not. |Your Dialogue #11 = A''' Glad to hear it! '''B Sure... |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = B''' You can believe whatever you want, I was just... making good television. |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = Either way, Lacy, I had so much fun this season. But the best part hands down was getting to hang out with you, YourName! |Your Dialogue #13 = Right back at you! |Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = So what do you say? Should we get this party started? Look! They have karaoke! You HAVE to sing! |Your Dialogue #14 = ■ Okay! □ Let's duet! |Character #15 = |Dialogue #15 = ■ Amazing! Make sure to pick a great song... □ Oh my gosh, what a good idea! I'm so game! |Character #16 = |Dialogue #16 = ■ You sing an energetic solo - the room erupts in applause! □ You and Erika sing a fun and upbeat duet - the whole party is transfixed! |Character #17 = |Dialogue #17 = ■ You. Were. Amazing, YourName! You absolutely owned that song! □ That was so much fun, YourName! We really make a great team. |Your Dialogue #17 = ■ Really? □ Totally! |Character #18 = |Dialogue #18 = ■ & □ You have a really amazing voice, I didn't know you could sing like that. |Your Dialogue #18 = '''1 Thank you! 2''' I'm not very good... |Character #19 = |Dialogue #19 = '''1 Wait... I have an idea. 2''' As if! You might be able to fool yourself by saying that but you can't fool me! I know talent when I hear it. |Your Dialogue #19 = '''1 Oh? 2''' Really? |Character #20 = |Dialogue #20 = '''1 You know how I'm just about to go on tour? To promote my new music? 2''' Yes, really! You have to get out there and use your gift! Wait... I have an idea. |Your Dialogue #20 = '''1 Yeah...? 2''' Oh? |Character #21 = |Dialogue #21 = '''1 What if you came with me? You could sing on some of my new tracks, maybe appear in a video, perform with me... What do you think? 2''' You know how I'm just about to go on tour? To promote my new music? |Your Dialogue #21 = '''1A That sounds amazing! 1B I'm not sure... 2''' Yeah...? |Character #22 = |Dialogue #22 = '''1A I was really hoping you'd say that! Everything will be so much more fun with you around. 1B Oh, come on, someone as fabulous as you is self-conscious? I refuse to believe it! It will be absolutely amazing. I promise. We'll have SO much fun! 2''' What if you came with me? You could sing on some of my new tracks, maybe appear in a video, perform with me... What do you think? |Your Dialogue #22 = '''1A I'm so excited! 1B Well... okay then! 2A That sounds amazing! 2B I'm not sure... |Character #23 = |Dialogue #23 = 2A I was really hoping you'd say that! Everything will be so much more fun with you around. 2B Oh, come on, someone as fabulous as you is self-conscious? I refuse to believe it! It will be absolutely amazing. I promise. We'll have SO much fun! |Your Dialogue #23 = 2A I'm so excited! 2B Well... okay then! |Character #24 = |Dialogue #24 = 2B I was really hoping you'd say that! Everything will be so much more fun with you around. |Your Dialogue #24 = 2B I'm so excited! |Character #25 = |Dialogue #25 = They're going to go on tour... together?! I can't let that happen... With their combined fame and talent, by the time next season rolls around I'll be completely forgotten! So you think you can upstage Lacy Boyd, huh? We'll see about that... MUAH HA HA HA HA!! |Your Dialogue #25 = Um... Lacy? |Character #26 = |Dialogue #26 = What do you want?! |Your Dialogue #26 = You're... laughing evilly. |Character #27 = |Dialogue #27 = I am? I mean - no I'm not! I just remembered a really good joke! You wouldn't get it! I have to go! But this won't be the last you'll see of me... |Character #28 = |Dialogue #28 = Um, of course not. We still have to film the new season. |Your Dialogue #28 = Yeah... |Character #29 = |Dialogue #29 = Oh! Before I forget, YourName, I'll have my people call yours about the tour, okay? |Your Dialogue #29 = Sounds good. |Character #30 = |Dialogue #30 = Perfect! I can't wait!}} |-| After meeting Erika= |-| Simon's 2nd Call= Category:Special Events